


You Are Better Than Rain.

by AnnaSvensson91



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSvensson91/pseuds/AnnaSvensson91
Summary: Love, passion and desire mixing under the pouring rain.





	You Are Better Than Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> It s just fanfic and my fantasy and nothing more. And i m sorry if i did some grammar mistakes. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. this fanfic was inspired by the song of The Beloved-Lose Yourself In Me.

A drop of rain, falling on my cheek, was immediately licked with John s hot tongue. For a moment our eyes met, and everything contained inside the beautiful fountain bursted out. Despite the fact that we were both married, it did not stop us like children to look forward to meeting each rare occasion. On this day, we agreed to meet at John s house in Los Angeles. Yasmin and Gela flew away to a joint photo shoot in Milan. Sitting on the porch of his mansion, we looked to the sky, which was covered with gray clouds. We drank red wine, me, looking into his beautiful chocolate eyes, almost not listening to his sweet chatter, felt completely happy. 

And now this blast blew us up, his lips dug into mine, his impatient hands are already caressing my chest. I threw my head back, closing my eyes, enjoying his hot mouth moving to my neck. The nipples were immediately filled, and my cock is already stood. I groaned from the tightness in my shorts. John apparently understood everything and his hands immediately moved to my waist. I groaned again, this time with relief, freed from the shackles of clothes and now my body is completely free. John get up and slowly take off his shirt, letting me enjoy his beautiful torso. His torn jeans followed the shirt. Then he take me in his arms and carry me right under the pouring rain, putting me on the wet grass. The rain, looking at us, was stronger, and John, being jealous of him, try to slip every drop from my already completely naked body. An unusual feeling when after a cold touch of rain follows his, so hot and greedy. Drops turn into streams and run happily, looking into the most secluded places, he try to keep them, get on his knees and lick them already between my legs. I close my eyes again moaning with pleasure when his greedy passionate mouth covers my wet from the rain penis. I feel like in paradise, feeling his wet, caressing hands and his beautiful mouth. I lift my head for a while and look into his eyes, which are fixed on me. John s gaze filling with lust drives me crazy and I crouch on the grass with a groan. Yes, the rain can not compare with him in this skill, the caresses that John give me, quickly bring me to orgasm and I pour out my cum with a long cry in his passionate mouth. A wave of bliss grasps all of me. I try to catch my breath, my eyes are half closed. John move towards me and catch my wet lips with his even more passionate, loving kiss. I feel goose bumps from his tender touch. We were so lying in the rain kissing, enjoying the touch of our absolutely drenched bodies. 

Now it was my turn to take action. Laying John on his back, I begin to kiss every cell of his wet body. For a moment glancing at John, I see his smile, his eyes glow with happiness. I repeat the same movements that he did with me earlier. My hands are sliding over his wet, agitated body, which melts in my caresses. The beautiful big cock of John is so tense that it seems, now the skin on it will burst. Now it's my turn to try a curious rain and at the same time find out what it tastes like. Gently licking the head, starting to suck iit, like children lick candy, i couldn t stop. John's loud moans fly from his throat, he barely holds back so as not to push into my hot wet mouth. John settles on his elbows to admire the spectacle that appears before his eyes. I feel his hand stroking my wet hair. A cock mixed with taste drops of rain. Fucking beautiful cocktail. Deeply swallowing a cock, I feel that he has become hot, as tight as possible. I continue to work hard with my mouth, John, losing control, began to push into my throat, loudly screaming, Another moment and now a strong stream of sperm beats with a delicious drink of love, which intoxicates like any alcohol!

We lie completely naked in the pouring rain, the bodies are intertwined, the lips are connected in a passionate love kiss, the hands of John caress my wet body, how I want to feel him in me! I stroke his cock and he immediately responds to my caresses. John slips off my grip and with grin turns me, so that i find myself on all fours, with my back to him. I myself lean on my elbows. Running his fingers down the back, John carefully put his finger in my hole. I shudder, but then i get used to these sensations. This we did many times when we were on tour together in a joint room, but under the rain, it was new for us and very exciting. When the second finger went into play, i throw my head back with a growl. I'm exhausted by desire, the rain has turned into a million fingers that don t leave a single piece of the body unattended. John can no longer restrain himself and enter into me in a masterful way, deeply and confidently, trying not to hurt me. He starts fucking me in a slow rhythm, letting me get used to his size. The fire inside of us began to flare up slowly. Waving to him my ass, I feel such a buzz! John understands my sign and starts moving faster, gradually speeding up the pace. The fire in a moment turned into lava, which is ready to splash out of us. John slips his hand to find my excited cock and starts stroking it quickly, the other one holding my chest. How long this bliss lasted hard to say, it seems I wasn t on the ground at all, but i flied in the sky! And at last we reached our peak, the fire is spilled out of us by a huge fire. We roaring at the same time from the orgasm, and the rain burst with thunder, we all experienced the sharpest pleasure! The echo picked up voluptuous sounds and carried far away.


End file.
